Amor entre nosotros dos
by Misao-san Love
Summary: Un amor a primera vista entre Kukai, un estudiante normal y corriente; y Utau, una cantante muy famosa. Poco a poco, mostraran sus sentimientos mediante celos, miradas... Parejas ademas de de Kukai y Utau son: Amu x Ikuto y Nadehiko y Rima.Léanlo, si?
1. La primera vez

**Bueno, este es el primer fanfic que escribo, así que no espero gran cosa. No sabía que de que pareja hacer, por eso escogí uno de los que me gustan.**

**Ni el anime ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

_**La primera vez.**_

Hacia un día precioso, o al menos es lo que aparentaba. Utau Hoshina, una gran cantante, ensayaba su nueva canción, Trinity Cross (Es del anime Rosario + Vampire, el ending 2).

_Masshiro na hane ga ima furisosoide me no mae no keshikigoto _

_ubau puroroogu._

_Ikiba no nai kono futashika na sora, saigo no kotoba mo kikezu ni tonda._

_Mune wo fusagu tokubetsu na iro toki ni kage, toki ni yume, toki ni_

_wa ai wo._

_Kioku no kakera ga taistesu ni omoetara sasayaka na yuuki ni kawatte_

_Kasanatta shiruetto. _

_Inori wa me ni mienu kaze ni natte anata no kubisuji ni todoku no nara,_

_okizari no riguretto kizu mo uso mo koete yukeru ne to omoeru kara._

_Believe me wo tojireba ukabu ikutsu mo no kagayaki_

_eien no shoumei wa kono Trinity Cross. _

_Towa ni hibiku you na uta ga nakutemo, kono _

_omoi dake wa iroasenai yo, _

_itsu no ma ni ka dakieta itami toki ni yami toki ni ame toki_

_ni wa ai wo._

_Zenbu no joukei ga ima wa suteki datte tsugerareru nukumori ni mo nita_

_taisetsu na omoi. _

_Chikai to yoberu hodo tsuyoi chikara de "anata wo mamoritai" sou kanjita_

_kanashimi no riguretto tsumi to batsu mo uke tomerareru to omoeru kara._

_Believe fui na kaze ga itsuka fuan ni sasetemo_

_eien no shoumei wa kono Trinity Cross. _

_Nande kana? tokidoki tooku kanjitari. Konna ni chikai kyori na no ni._

_Ima ijou Ni motto takusan no kotoba wo tsutaetakute setsunaku nattari_

_hateshinai asu he._

_Masshiro na hane ga ima furisosoide futari wo tsutsumikomu veeru ni naru_

_tsuioku no riguretto asa mo yori mo mou mayowanai to omoeru kara._

_Believe me wo tojireba ukabu ikutsu mo no kagayaki_

_eien no shoumei wa kono Trinity Cross._

Cuando terminó el ensayo, salió directo hacia su departamento. De repente, cayó una gota, dos, tres y empezó a llover.

Utau corrió bajo la llovizna y se refugió bajo un balcón.

"Me pregunto si cesará" pensó Utau.

-Hola- dijo un muchacho de cabellos marrones y ojos verdes.-Estas mojada, te vas a resfriar. ¿No puedes volver a casa?- dijo mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Me dio el paraguas, se quitó la chaqueta, me lo puso sobre los hombros y me agarró acercándome a él.

-Te acompañaré hasta tu casa.- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Sus mejillas sonrojaron, asi que agacho un poco la cabeza para disimularlo.

Comenzamos a caminar. Todo estaba en un silencio tremendo, hasta que él rompió el silencio.

-Me llamo Kukai, Kukai Souma. ¿Y tú?-Preguntó.

-Utau… Utau Hoshina.-Dijo tímidamente.

-No sé por qué me suena tanto ese nombre…-dijo distraídamente.

"Por casualidad" había un niño por la calle hablando con su madre de Utau. Entonces, él abrió los ojos como platos y exclamó:

-¡Ya me acuerdo! Tú eres la cantante esa tan famosa, ¿no?

-Si…

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?- preguntó, extrañado.

-(¿Por qué te lo iría a decir?) Pues…- se quedó callada, no supo que contestarle.

Ya habían llegado al departamento de Utau. Ella lo invitó a pasar, pero ya era muy tarde así que se tenía que marchar.

-Bueno, seguramente nos volveremos a ver. Adiós.-Dijo Kukai mientras se alejaba.

-Adiós…-susurró.

Ella no sabía la razón por la que su corazón se aceleraba cuando estaba con él, pero pronto lo descubrirá.

**Bueno, esto era todo el capítulo 1. Espero que os haya gustado XD.**

**Por favor critiquen, comente, algunas opiniones…**

**¡Chao!**


	2. Un reencuentro peculiar

**Esto… Este es el segundo capítulo, ¡espero que lo disfruten!**

**Ni el anime ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

_**Un reencuentro peculiar.**_

Ya pasó tres días desde que se vieron, faltaban dos días para el concierto de Utau, así que, fue a visitar a Amu.

Cuando llegó a su casa, llamó al timbre y esperó.

-¡Ya voy!-gritó la voz de un chico, que le sonó muy familiar a Utau.

-Esa voz…

Sin que pudiera terminar su frase, se abrió la puerta y ante ella estaba Ikuto, sorprendido al ver a Utau.

-Ikuto…- es lo que pudo murmurar Utau.

-¿Quién…?-Preguntó la amiga de Utau, que enmudeció al ver a Utau en la puerta.-Esto… Utau…yo…esto…puedo explicarlo…

-No importa…-consiguió decir ella.

-Yo… voy a ir a preparar algo para comer, ¿Utau, te quedas a comer?-Preguntó Ikuto.

-No hace falta, solo quería darte estas entradas para mi próximo concierto.-Dijo Utau y le entregó 3 entradas por si algún amigo/ quisiera ir, cuando se oyeron unos pasos bajando las escaleras.

-Oye, Amu, ¿cuánto más piensas tardar?-calló inmediatamente al ver a Utau.-Anda, hola Utau. Mira que encontrarnos en casa de Amu. ¡Ja, ja, ja!-rió alegremente.

-¿Os conocéis?-dijo Amu.

-Sí, es una larga historia…-dijo Utau. (Realmente no lo es XD)

-Te vas a quedar a comer, ¿no?-dijo Kukai con una sonrisa en la cara.

Antes de que Utau pudiera decirle que no, Kukai ya la había llevado dentro de la casa.

-Pero…yo…-es lo único que dijo.

Kukai ya la estaba llevando al comedor y sentando en una silla al lado de él.

Ya era la hora de comer. La comida preparada por Ikuto estaba deliciosa. Después de comer estuvieron hablando un rato.

-Esto, Kukai, ¿querrías venir con Ikuto y conmigo al concierto de Utau?- Dijo Amu.

-¿Por qué no?-contesto el con su típica sonrisa en la cara.

-Bueno, tengo que irme. Si me disculpáis…-Dijo Utau levantándose.

-Yo te acompaño a tu casa- dijo Amu.- Por favor Ikuto, ¿podrías encargarte del resto?

-Claro.-Y con eso, se acercó a Amu y le dio un beso en la mejilla, la razón por la cual ella se ruborizó.

-Esto…yo… ¡me voy!-dijo Amu agarrándole de la mano a Utau.

"Como no, Amu e Ikuto juntos…" pensó Utau.

**Uff… Tengo que buscar una fuente de inspiración más grande. Es bastante corta, pero no encontraba mucha inspiración. Espero que a alguien le guste este fanfic.**

**¡CHAO! **


	3. ¿Yo, enamorada de él?

**Gracias por los reviews. Pensé que nadie leería mi fanfic:'(.**

**Bueno, me esforzaré al máximo y hare todo lo que pueda para que os guste.**

**Ni el anime ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**¿Yo, enamorada de él?**

Seguían caminando hacia la casa de Utau. No habían dicho nada por el camino. Pasaron por un parque, así que se sentaron a hablar.

-Amu…tengo algo que preguntarte.-dijo Utau, pero pareció estar pensando si debería hacer le la pregunta.

-¿Qué quieres preguntar?-dijo Amu con una sonrisa en la cara, pero por la cara que ponía Utau, supo más o menos que sería lo que le iba a preguntar. Ya se conocían bastante bien como para no saber eso.- Hace poco que Ikuto y yo salimos juntos.-dijo, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban poco a poco.

-Ya veo. Pero si me entero de que le pasa algo malo a Ikuto, te las verás conmigo.-dijo ella, aunque supiera que eso no pasaría.

Amu se rió, sabía que a Utau siempre le había gustado su propio hermano, y que era un poco sobreprotectora. Pero últimamente parecía que algo había cambiado en ella, algo de lo que, al parecer, Amu se había dado cuenta.

-Y dime, Utau, ¿qué piensas de Kukai?-dijo con una mirándola a la cara, a la vez que se le dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

-Normal.-dijo Utau, sin saber a qué se refería Amu.

-Es buena persona, bueno… un poco activo. Jaja jaja.-dijo recordando la vez que corría con una cuerda que la llevaba arrastrando por el suelo, pocos días al conocerse.

Utau se quedó pensativa, con la mirada hacia el horizonte.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó Amu.

Utau se sobresaltó.

-¿Por-por qué m-me preguntas e-eso?-preguntó Utau más roja que un tomate.

-No te preocupes, solo preguntaba por preguntar.-Dijo Amu.

Utau volvió a quedarse pensativa, pero esta vez no se podía quitar la pregunta de la cabeza. No podía estar enamorada de Kukai. ¿Era eso a lo que llaman amor a primera vista? Entonces, si era eso, que era lo que le atraía de él.

Agitó bruscamente la cabeza intentado quitarse las dudas de la cabeza.

-Bueno, ya está atardeciendo. Será mejor que te vayas a casa. Ikuto te estará esperando.-dijo Utau.

-De acuerdo. ¿Quieres que te acompañe primero a tu casa? Que para eso he venido, ¿no?-dijo Amu

-Da igual, ya volveré yo sola, está muy cerca.

Las dos se levantaron del banco.

-Entonces, ¡nos vemos!-gritó Amu mientras se alejaba corriendo.

Utau se dirigió hacia su casa. Entonces volvió esa pregunta que le hizo su amiga Amu. No podía dejar de pensar en aquello que para ella era algo difícil de reconocer. Estaba claro que ella amaba a su hermano, pero ella sabía perfectamente que sus sentimientos hacia él habían cambiado. Ahora lo amaba simplemente como su queridísimo hermano. Entonces, si ella ya no le ama de la misma forma, ¿a quién ama?

Sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado a su casa. Cuando iba a entrar, oyó a alguien que le llamaba. Era Kukai.

-¡Utau!-gritaba él, que venía corriendo por detrás.

-Toma esto-dijo mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.-Se te olvidó en casa de Amu.

Era una pulsera que ponía su nombre en una plaquita de oro.

-Se me debió caer.-Dijo Utau.-Gracias.

Kukai le dio la pulsera.

-¡Nos vemos en el concierto, o tal vez mañana!-gritó Kukai, mientras corría de vuelta a casa.

-Sí, nos veremos…-murmuró Utau.

Otra vez sintió esa sensación, una sensación inexplicable.

Entró en el departamento. Ya que era pequeño, su habitación estaba bastante cerca. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se tumbó en su cama.

-¿Qué tal te fue el día?- preguntó Eru al verla entrar.

Se acomodó un poco para ver a Eru.

- Normal y corriente, como siempre.-mintió Utau. En realidad fue extraño y especial. La pregunta de Amu, Kukai que venía a devolverle la pulsera…

-¿Seguro?- dijo Iru.- ¿Quién es aquel apuesto joven con el que estabas hablando en la entrada? ¿Tú no-vi-o?

Al escuchar eso, no se lo pensó 2 veces, le lanzó la almohada, cogió su ropa y fue al baño.

-¿Qué mosca le habrá picado?-dijo Iru.

-¡Tú no te metas en asuntos ajenos!-gritó Eru.

Utau dejó la ropa colgada en unas perchas del cuarto de baño. Se quitó la ropa y lo lanzó al cesto. Dejó que el agua caliente saliera mientras ella pensaba en lo ocurrido. ¿Por qué sentía ese sentimiento hacia un chico que apenas conocía?

Se terminó de duchar y se vistió lo más rápido posible. Se secó su melena.

-¡Ya he vuelto!-se oyó la voz de Yukari.

-Bienvenida a casa.-dijo Utau al salir del cuarto de baño.

-¿Ya has cenado?-preguntó Yukari dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-No tengo mucha hambre.-Dijo Utau siguiéndola.

-Si quieres cenar, te preparo algo. Por cierto, mañana hay que despertarse temprano, hay que ensayar antes del concierto.

-De acuerdo.

Cenaron tranquilamente, hablaron un poco y se fueron a dormir.

-Buenas noches.-Dijo Yukari desde su habitación.

-Buenas noches.-respondió Utau.

Apagó la luz de su habitación, aunque aún entraba unos pocos rayos de luz de luna.

-Buenas noches Eru, Iru.-dijo Utau.

-Buenas noches-dijeron unísonas.

"No sé si me conseguiré dormir" pensó Utau.

-Kukai…-Murmuró en silencio.

**¡Por fin! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. También procuraré meter a los Charas, pero la mayoría del tiempo del fanfic supongo que estarán los humanos.**

**¡Ja ne!**


End file.
